


Home Sweet Home: New Neighbors

by St0rmy



Series: Linked Universe Townhouse AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: As though you would have forgotten who they are, Four is setting a bad example, Gen, Home Sweet Home Series, Hyrule is getting some better work-life balance finally, Legend creeps around the house like a bat, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Poor Paya has no idea what she’s in for with these new neighbors, Reintroducing the boys, Scene from HSH2 that I enjoyed too much to throw out completely, Sky is still asleep, Time is a surly dad, Townhouse AU, Twilight is embarrassed by everyone, Warriors worries about the most important person in his life the most: himself, Wild has no chill, Wind might have dropped out of college but he’s still eager to learn things, domestic dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy
Summary: Standing on the stoop and nervously shuffling her feet, Paya stared up at the brass knocker as though it might bite. Her new neighbors had moved in about a week ago, and it was finally time to introduce herself.But before Paya could knock, the door was pulled open for her.
Series: Linked Universe Townhouse AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084700
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	Home Sweet Home: New Neighbors

Standing on the stoop and nervously shuffling her feet, Paya stared up at the brass knocker as though it might bite. Her new neighbors had moved in about a week ago. She felt badly that she’d waited so long to introduce herself, but it had taken a while to talk herself into doing it. It took her another moment or two to summon the courage to reach up and grasp the knocker, balancing her housewarming gift - a warm loaf of fresh banana bread - in one hand. 

Before Paya could knock, the door was pulled open for her. 

“Oh!” The young man who answered looked just as startled to see Paya as she was to see him. Handsome brown curls stuck out every which way on top of his head, and he had the most adorable round nose, and his name was embroidered on his jacket in golden thread -  _ oh wow, a doctor _ \- and the way his almond brown eyes shined in confusion—

“Can I help you?”

Paya smiled shyly, lifting her banana bread as though it might answer for her. 

“Oh! You must be our new neighbor.”

Paya’s nervous laugh came out a bit louder than she cared for it to. She cleared her throat before trying, “Yes, h-hi, my name is Pa—”

“Come on in!” 

But before she could protest enough, Hyrule had ushered Paya in through the open doorway. “I’m sorry I can’t stay, I’m actually late for work, but the guys will be thrilled to meet you!”

Paya was disoriented for a moment by the abrupt change in scenery. It was dim and cavernous inside the foyer of the townhouse. The ceilings were much higher than she expected. She craned her neck to look up the stairwell.  _ Was there a third floor up there? _ “How many of you live—”

The  _ click _ of the doorknob startled her. She turned to see that Hyrule was gone, and the door was closed, and she was alone.

“Eight.” 

Paya turned in the direction of the voice, having to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the darkness. A surly young man sat on the stairs, fiddling with one of the many rings on his fingers. He was cute in an edgy way. Even with the grey knit cap pulled over his hair, she didn’t miss the streak of pink along one side. His oversized cardigan made him look small, and he had the most perfect eyelashes.

“No, wait.” Legend looked toward the ceiling as he counted in his mind. “Damn it, I always forget Sky. Nine of us.” 

Paya frowned at the loaf in her hands.  _ This wouldn’t nearly be enough... _

“Don’t worry about it.” Legend gestured down the hallway to the right of the stairs. “Kitchen’s second on the right, just leave it on the table. First come, first served is the general rule here.” 

Paya glanced up to the quiet boy questioningly.  _ Did… did he just read her mind?  _ She nodded silently, creeping down the dark hallway like she was entering a dungeon. 

She peered through the first wide doorway into the living room. It was awash with sunlight that streamed in through a wide bay window at the front of the house. Another young man was sleeping on the large shelf in front of the windows. He was curled up on the multitude of decorative cushions spread there, napping in the sun like a cat. Sky’s hair was ruffled, and he looked so peaceful, and his lips were so full,  _ I wonder how they must feel _ —

“ _ Ow _ , watch it!” 

“Well that’s what you get for sitting in the dark like a creep.”

Legend made a rude gesture behind Warriors’s back. Paya’s breath caught in her throat as he breezed down the stairs toward her, tall and lean with perfect platinum blonde hair and the whitest smile she’d ever seen. He stood close enough that the scent of his aftershave -  _ vanilla and cedar _ \- made her feel lightheaded. 

Warriors glanced at Paya’s housewarming gift. “Is this organic?”

Paya’s tongue felt like putty in her mouth.

“Wars, don’t be rude.”

Coming down the stairs just behind him and shoving him aside, Twilight leveled Warriors with a glare that was easily ignored. He sighed, turning toward Paya with an apologetic smile. His blue eyes were like crystal, and the sleeves of his white t-shirt strained to accommodate his biceps, and his accent flavored every word with just the hint of country sunshine, and  _ oh no, were they all this handsome? _

“I’m sorry about that, miss. You must be our new neighbor.” 

“Y-Yeah!” Paya couldn’t help but stare.  _ What was that on his face? _ She hugged her banana bread to her chest like a security blanket. 

“I’m Twilight.” His hand was warm and calloused, and Paya’s small hand got lost in the size of it. “Make yourself at home! Can I offer you a drink?”

Paya followed him through the bright living room and into the kitchen. Their kitchen was  _ gigantic, _ with some of the largest appliances and definitely the largest kitchen table she’d ever seen in her life. On one end of the table, two shorter young men sat with the innards of some unfortunate mechanical device spread out between them. Four’s long hair was tied back out of his face. His focus faltered for a moment as he noticed Paya enter the kitchen, and she was captivated by the colors in his eyes. He offered a handsome smile and a soft ‘good morning’ that made her cheeks warm. His movements were delicate, and her eyes followed the subtle flex of the muscles in his forearms.

His companion, a young man with bright, fluffy blonde hair spared Paya the barest glance before turning back to his work. Wind’s eyes were so round and expressive. He focused on mimicking Four’s movements, although his hands were much slower and less practiced. His concentrated frown made his cheeks look so cute and squishy...

“Oh, hey! Banana bread!” 

Paya jumped as she was greeted by a chipper young man. Wild finished tying back his long blonde hair as he approached. His laser-blue eyes were bright and his smile so warm and welcoming and  _ Nayru save me, they are all this handsome! _

“My friends call me ‘Wild Man,’ but you can just call me Wild!” His handshake was enthusiastic, and he gratefully accepted the baked goods she’d brought before offering her a seat at the table. “What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Paya.” 

“Wow, that’s really pretty!” She felt her cheeks burning under the radiance of Wild’s smile. “Is it a family name?”

“N-No.” Paya felt the words bubbling up before she could stop them. “My mother named me that because I have a birthmark shaped like a papaya seed.”  _ Goddess, she really couldn’t shut up when she was nervous.  _

“Oh, cool! Where is it?”

_ “Wild!” _ Twilight snapped as he set a glass of orange juice in front of their guest. “I’m so sorry, Miss Paya, you don’t have to answer that.” 

“Oh, no man, it’s cool!” Wild stood and began unbuckling his jeans, and Paya thought she might faint. “Look, I have one here on my—”

**“What’s going on here?”**

Paya peered through trembling fingers toward the commanding voice. A tall man loomed in the doorway, his face half hidden in shadow. A smart blue jacket fit snugly across his broad shoulders, and Paya had never seen a jawline like  _ that _ outside of a fashion magazine. His presence alone was striking, even without the thunderous voice. 

The boys were all frozen in place - Twilight with his arms looped under Wild’s to haul him away, Four holding up Wild’s pants for him, Wind cracking up at the other end of the table. Time’s gray-blue glare conveyed more disapproval than words ever would, but his gaze softened for Paya. He stepped into the kitchen, lightly smacking Wind on the back of the head as he approached.

“Are these boys bothering you, miss?” Time’s hands were strong and scarred, but his touch was reverent and gentle, as though he were handling silk. “I’m so sorry, I will happily kick them out.”

“N-No sir,” she breathed.  _ Don’t stare at his face don’t stare at his face don’t sta— _

“Ah, if you insist.” Time’s tone was playfully disappointed. “Will you be staying for breakfast?”

“Um… I j-just came by to say hello and introduce myself. I really have to get started on morning chores.” 

“Maybe next time, then. I’ll show you out.”

Paya was normally nervous around new people, but something about Time made her especially uneasy. It could be his looming presence, or perhaps the arcing lines carved into his forehead and cheek, or something in his voice -  _ like the threat in the calm before a storm. _ But the other boys in the house seemed very much at ease with him. Wild set a travel mug of coffee on the counter that Time picked up as he passed, nodding his thanks. Warriors grumbled quietly as Time lifted both of his heels off of the coffee table with one hand, muttering that  _ we’ve been over this  _ as he dropped them onto the floor. Legend held out a padded envelope to Time with the simple statement - “Post office.” - that was neither a request nor an order. Time counted them with his eye as he approached the front door.

“Hyrule left already?”

“Yeah, late as usual.” 

As the door clicked shut behind her, Paya hurried down the porch steps, eager to put some distance between them. “Miss Paya,” Time called, halting her in her tracks. “You’re Impa’s granddaughter, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes.” She turned to watch him descend the stairs behind her. The smile in his eye was kind, but it did little to put her at ease. He held out a small scrap of paper.

“Please don’t hesitate to reach out if you ever need anything, and… If it’s not too much trouble, please keep an eye on them while I’m away.” 

Once she was back in the safety of her own home, Paya leaned against the front door with a heavy sigh. She slowly unfolded the paper she’d been handed. A phone number was hastily scrawled onto it. The paper was thick stock and in the corner, mostly torn away, was a gold foil imprint of the geometric approximation of a bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel starts posting in May! So keep an eye out, subscribe to the series, follow my Tumblr, whatever. 
> 
> These dumb boys are in for it.


End file.
